A Sister's Jealousy.....
by CircusFreakEth
Summary: L/J with a twist. Lily's sister is also a witch and wants some of the action... $$$$$ Chapter 2 Up $$$$$ READ THIS STORY!!!!!
1. The Letter and the Train

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling. The other stuff belongs to other people. Only a little bit, like the "plot" is mine, OK?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, on to the story  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter and the Train (A/N – I'm not good at titles)  
  
"Yes!" Lily yelled, punching the air in excitement. "Mum, they were right, I did get into Hogwarts!" (A/N – I've decided that the Ministry of Magic contacts muggles with magic potential.) Then, to her surprise, her sister Petunia called out that she had too. (A/N – I know they aren't the same age and that Petunia is a complete muggle, but this is MY story, got it? And no, they are NOT twins, and yes that IS possible.)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans brought their children to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Luckily for them, unlike some other people they saw looking between platforms 9 and 10, they had been in contact with some wizard families over the past few weeks, and knew how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. After they had gone onto the platform, Lily and Petunia hugged their parents goodbye and boarded the train, finding an empty carriage to travel in so they wouldn't be embarrassed by their lack of magical knowledge.  
  
Unfortunately, soon before the train left, a group of boys about their age climbed aboard and sat down chatting. After a moment they noticed the girls, and the tallest, who had messy black hair, but was still pretty good- looking, jumped to his feet. And fell over as the train started to move, causing the other 3 boys to break into fits of laughter. Re-seating himself, he looked up with an embarrassed grin and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter, and these are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," he said, pointing at them as he spoke.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my sister Petunia," replied Lily shyly. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yep!" grinned the boy they now knew was Sirius. "We want to be sorted into Gryffindor House, what about you?"  
  
"Well, we don't know a lot about it, but we DON'T want to be in Slytherin," declared Lily, warming up to the boys. That James person was especially cute.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" chorused the boys, eager to impress a pair of attractive girls  
  
As the train traveled across the countryside, Lily and Petunia listened to the 4 boys instruct them on everything imaginable. Both were starting to like the boys, especially James. All too soon it was time too change and hop off the train, right in the middle of Sirius' explanation of what to use a levitating charm for - to lift someone's blanket off them in the middle of the night.  
  
After they crossed the lake, the new first years waited in the Entrance Hall while Professor McGonagall, who taught Transfiguration, explained the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Then they marched into the Great Hall to be Sorted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – Well, that's it for now, I'll write more if I get enough reviews. If you like it, then review and tell me. If you don't like it, then review and tell me what's wrong with it. If you have a burning desire to flame (LOL, I didn't notice that 'til after I wrote this), then do it, but I won't take any notice of them. 


	2. Sorting, and the First Year

Disclaimer – I own NOTHING of this story except the sort-of- partially- existing-sometimes-when-I-remember-about-it plot  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Sorting, and the First Year  
  
  
  
A/N - I fixed my mistake in Chapter 1. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST!!!!! I had no inspiration intil last Monday, and I only just got a chance to upload.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius hid his nervousness well as he walked up to the stool bearing the Sorting Hat. When he sat down and put on the hat, everyone was surprised at how quickly he was Sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!" was also Sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat took a while to decide, as it also did for "Evans, Petunia!" who also ended up in Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Remus and James were also slotted straight into Gryffindor, but when Peter put on the hat it was a full two minutes before he, too, was placed in Gryffindor with his friends. (A/N – What sort of person needs so long to be sorted? *cough*Neville*cough*)  
  
  
  
There were a lot of other new students, who were spread pretty evenly throughout the houses. Two of them, the only other Gryffindor first years, were almost in tears when all five people in front of them were sent straight to the Slytherin Table almost as soon as they put on the had. (A/N – did that make sense?)  
  
  
  
When the Sorting Ceremony was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up and ran through his usual start-of-year speech – don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't use magic in the corridors (A/N – don't any students pay attention to that rule?), don't wander around the castle at night, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, His eys twinkled slightly more than usual as he reminded everyone that Dung Bombs were "discouraged" by the caretaker.  
  
  
  
When Dumbledore sat down, the plates filled with piles of delicious foods. Potatoes (roasted, mashed and fried), chicken (roast and BBQ), pork, lamb, and even beef – a charm was used to eliminate the chance of those who ate it getting Mad Cow Disease, but many students still avoided it. When Sirius noticed one of the new Slytherins, a boy named Severus Snape, heaping his plate with pork and potatoes, he nudged james and Lily, who were sitting either side of him, pointed over at Snape, and, aiming very carefully under the table, used a Levitating Charm on the heaped plate. The plate lifted a few inches off the table and dropped, splattering Snape and his friend Lucius Malfoy with mashed potato and apple sauce. Snape also had a pork chop hanging off his ear. When it fell, the splat as it hit the floor went unnoticed by all except Malfoy, who now had apple sauce all up his legs, too – under the robe. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, except for the Slytherins and a couple of teachers.  
  
Still chuckling, Professor Dumbledore cleaned up the spilt food with a quick charm. Snape and Malfoy ate quickly, and were escorted to their Common Room by a Prefect so that they could wash themselves off. Dumbledore did not deal out punishment, much to Sirius' relief, but simply warned all the students that if such a thing happened again, the guilty students would be cleaning up the mess – without magic!  
  
  
  
Most of the first year went on in a similar way. They would go to classes, do a few pranks and hopefully not get caught, serve their detentions when they were caught, and sleep all night – unless they were out playing tricks, or, in Remus' case, raging uncontrollably in the Shrieking Shack as a werewolf. All too soon the school year was finished, and they all went home on the train. As they hopped off, they all promised to owl each other constantly and meet up once or twice.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N – well, how is it? Sorry it took so long. Not much L/J interest so far, but hey, they're only 11/12 year old.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! NOW!!!!! I'll post again when I get some inspiration. 


End file.
